Cuestión de sentimientos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Empatía es poder entender a la persona de al lado. Solamente que una gitana no sabe que un sociópata no esta muy dispuesto a ese entendimiento. Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 3.


¡Hola de nuevo! Aproveche el tiempo de gracia del rally para escribir esta historia. Tuve algo de inspiración en el Holmes clásico y las cosas de los gitanos. Una disculpa su no logre plasmar algo de la cultura, no se mucho e investigue algunas cosas. Perdón su no quedo tan bien eso.

El poder que intente usar se llama "empatía". Es un poco más extenso, y lo mencione muy poco. Pero, no quería que solo un personaje tuviera ese poder. En la idea original quería que se desarrollaran junto con la empatía más poderes, que fueran como un ayuda "extensa" al entendimiento de los sentimientos. Pero pensé que tal vez quedaría como "Escuela de super sociópatas de los hermanos Holmes" desistí un poco y preferí regresar a la idea original.

Originalmente estaba inspirado en una canción de título "Dangerous game" del musical de Jekyll y Hyde, pero cambio un poco la situación y tuve que hacer unos ajustes. Aun así, si gustan escucharla mientras lo leen podrán entender mejor "la escena."

Como ligero comentario, soy mala para escribir buenas escenas "emocionantes", las palabras no me fluyen, pero ojala y el sentimiento haya empapado en algo la historia, con eso me sentiría satisfecha.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock se hubiera confesado de una vez y John no sufriría la falta de empatía de su compañero de departamento.

Tal vez en un futuro haga el Mystrade que sea espejo de esta historia. ¿Alguien quiere ver que pasara con Mycroft y Greg? Haganmelo saber en la caja de los comentarios.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ "(**" _No soy una psicópata soy una adicta a la nicotina"_ **). Reto 3: Superpoderes.**

* * *

" _ **Cuestión de sentimientos"**_

Era la apacible mañana del inicio de una semana de septiembre en la que se había aparecido en el departamento que compartían Sherlock y el John un cliente con un singular caso para el único detective consultor.

El cliente en cuestión era una chica gitana que estaba solicitando su ayuda. Su tía estaba perdida. Ella creía firmemente que se encontraba secuestrada y no sabía quien podía haber ejecutado tal crimen. Según sus palabras.

—Así que, su tía, ¿Por qué alguien quería llevársela señora Fatyol?— Sherlock estaba a punto de desestimar el caso, pero su conocimiento de la comunidad gitana no era tanto. Jamás se lo diría a John, pero podría estar a punto de equivocarse.

—Mi tía es una _Shuvani_ señor Holmes — La chica había puesto una cara muy seria cuando dijo una palabra tan extraña que parecía trabalenguas.

—¿ _Shuvani_? —El doctor Watson se veía interesado —¿A qué se refiere? — No entendía nada de nada. El nunca había tenido un contacto directo con gitanos. Si Sherlock se hallaba perdido, el lo estaba más.

—Si. Significa bruja, doctor — La chica no era tan cercana a la comunidad gitana, porque se había casado con un banquero inglés. Ya no seguía las costumbres, pero amaba a su tía y recordaba con cariño cuando le hacía galletas acompañadas de lecturas de mano.

—¿Así que básicamente estamos buscando a una bruja gitana?— Dijo el menor de los Holmes con una expresión que rayaba en el aburrimiento —No entiendo porque...— Si, John veía la cara de su amigo que estaba a tres de tirar el caso por la borda. Diría algo hiriente de una comunidad que no entendía y haría café para seguir de mal humor por la mañana.

—Mi tía tiene un gran poder señor Holmes. Cuando vivía en la comunidad me predijo que iba a llegar un día en que tuviera que elegir entre un _payo_ y mi familia — La chica estaba muy seria.

—¿Un payo?— John estaba muy, pero muy perdido. Brujas, extranjeros, tés del futuro y quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

—Extranjero, Watson. ¿Su esposo cierto? — Sherlock estaba formándose un caso, y el futuro de esa bruja no era nada alentador.

—Si, así es. Ella me dijo que iba a ser mi mundo. Cuando lo encontré lo supe de inmediato ¿Sabe? Nosotros sabemos cuando la sangre llama, cuando las personas necesitan estar juntas —La chica dio una significativa mirada que Sherlock ignoro y que John no entendió.

—Pues bien señorita Fatyol, le tendré noticias de su tía pronto. Gracias por visitarme — Y con eso Sherlock decidía que tomaba su caso y que ya tenía todos los datos necesarios para comenzar con la investigación

—Bendiciones señor Holmes, a usted, a su amor y a su hogar — Y haciendo un gesto con la mano, la chica salio del departamento dejando a Sherlock con la cabeza trabajando a toda marcha y a John con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Esa mujer fue extraña — John se sintió intimidado. Más por que no entendía nada. Había aparecido con una propuesta de caso legal, pero no sabía por que le hacía sentir incomodo.

—Si, lo sé. Tiene más cara de timadora de un circo que esposa de un banquero. Pero su caso es real John— Sherlock había oído el relato completo y su mente indagaba con los datos el paradero de la mujer.

—¿Estas muy aburrido verdad? —John conocía que la única motivación de su amigo no era el bienestar de las personas, si no el quitarse el aburrimiento.

—O voy y busco una bruja o me quedo a dispararle a la pared— Y dicho eso fue a ponerse su abrigo y a salir del departamento. A John solo le quedo seguirlo. Con la precaución adicional de cargar su arma aunque no lo hubiera pedido su amigo. No conocía el tipo de personas que podían tener a la dichosa bruja.

—¿Por donde empezamos? ¿Vamos a ir a la comunidad gitana ? — Llevaban un rato de viaje en el taxi y Sherlock como siempre, decía las cosas a la mitad.

—No, creo que quien la rapto alguien que no es de la comunidad —Sherlock ya había dado una dirección probable a partir del último lugar en que habían visto a la mujer. Si sus cálculos no fallaban la encontraría perfectamente. Pero esperaba que no fuera de esas ocasiones en donde no se podía llegar a tiempo. Por eso la celeridad en tomar el caso. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más riesgos corrían de que los secuestradores obtuvieran lo que necesitaban.

—Y eso hace mucha diferencia por que podría ser cualquiera... — Por más años que pasaran, a John siempre le costaba trabajo seguir el hilo de pensamiento de Sherlock. Si tenía suerte veía lago de lo que veía él.

—No precisamente. Algo que tienes que aprender es que son gente muy supersticiosa. Creen en cosas que rayan en lo ilógico.—Sherlock entendía que todas esas supersticiones los arrastrarían a un terreno peligroso. A un juego de cosas que rayaban entre costumbres y magia. Entiéndase por magia trucos baratos con mucho incienso, pero que, mal entendidos, podrían ocasionar muchos problemas.

—¿Así que vas a pelarte con la magia como en Bakersville? —Claro, de eso se trataba. Para la mente racional de Sherlock no existía la magia ni los imposibles. Así que se trataba de un pequeña guerra entre el mayor escéptico y los creyentes.

—Oh vamos, ¿No creerás que alguien puede leer tu futuro verdad? Yo podía hacerlo mucho, pero mucho mejor— Sherlock sabía de muy buena mano que todos esos adivinos no eran más que personas con grandes habilidades de deducción que utilizaban el talento para timar a las personas. Él había hecho la prueba en un evento en su escuela y había resultado ser un grandioso mago. Así que, sabía a que tipo de magia se enfrentaba.

—¿Vas a leer mi futuro? — La imagen de Sherlock con una capa roja haciendo pases mágicos con las manos le parecía hilarante a John.

—Lo haré, será algo demasiado sencillo— Sherlock coloco sus manos a los costados de las sienes e hizo ademán de concentrarse. Uno no muy diferente de cuando se adentraba en su palacio mental.

—¿Y cuál es? — Preguntó el doctor Watson después de un breve silencio. Si, él creía que Sherlock podía hacer muchas cosas, por lo que no le sorprendía que tuviera cierta habilidad. O que le gustará lucirse.

—Me acompañaras a este caso y cuando hallamos encontrado a la gitana iremos a cenar con Angelo— Terminó con una sonrisa Sherlock mientras la risa los contagiaba, un poco antes de que el taxi se estacionara.

Cuando se bajaron del vehículo, John se sorprendió de que el primer punto de referencia fuera la casa de la anciana. Y al ver el lugar, John no evitó seguir en su estado sorprendido. Cundo le dijeron "gitana" esperaba una de esas caravanas ambulantes, o una casa humilde. No todo un piso en uno de los mejores condominios de la ciudad.

Estaban tan concentrados ideando un plan para entrar (concretamente decidían en orden en que tenían que mentir y la estrategia para engañar al portero ) que no prestaron atención al auto que se detuvo a sus espaldas.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba— Dijo Sherlock al evaluar las posibilidades. Esos edificios tenían una seguridad impresionante y alguien estaba llevando el asunto muy secreto por que no veía ni una sola patrulla cerca.

—Y que lo digas hermanito— La voz de mayor de los Holmes los obligó a girarse.

—¿Que haces aquí Mycroft?— El desagrado en la voz de Sherlock era evidente.

—Pues nunca es mal momento para una reunión familiar— Ante la gélida mirada de su hermano que, curiosamente fue secundada por John, Mycroft tuvo que cambiar de expresión— Seré sincero, me mandaron a buscar a la señora — Igual y su hermano lograba terminar el trabajo y él podía dedicarse a atender otros asuntos.

—¿Por qué? No creo que sepa secretos de estado — John no entendía que tenía que hacer una persona como Mycroft en una tarea tan trivial como encontrar a una persona.

—Creame doctor, sabe más secretos de estado de lo que podríamos suponer —La instrucción había sido muy clara. Y venía de demasiado arriba para ser exactos. Una de esas cosas que, uno no podía decir que no.

Con ese misterioso comentario entraron al imponente edificio. Al menos Mycroft servía para burlar a la seguridad. Seguridad que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Inspector Lestrade estuviera discutiendo con las personas en el lobby.

—¿Acaso falta alguien más en esta reunión? — Sherlock bufó exasperado. No sabía en que momento un asunto tan trivial y sencillo se había convertido en algo de importancia nacional.

—¡Sherlock! Es que nos pidieron que... — Lestrade se veía contrariado.

—Dejame adivino Gavin, te pidieron que nadie se enterara de esto. Bueno, tú y Mycroft tienen eso en común —El inspector y el mayor de los Holmes ya habían tenido oportunidad de reunirse anteriormente. De hecho, la relación que llevaba era tan cercana que estaban enterados de los movimientos uno del otro. Por eso Sherlock no hizo ningún esfuerzo para que entablaran una conversación o algo por el estilo.

Todos subieron, después de una breve conversación con el portero, al departamento de la señora. En cuanto abrieron la puerta del lugar se admiraron.

Era un departamento de lujo. Tenía un piano de cola en una esquina, los suelos de mármol, las superficies total y completamente limpias. Definitivamente no cuadraba nada con la imagen de un gitano que se podía tener. Lo llamativo es que colgaban unas enormes cortinas rojas, naranjas y de tonalidades cálidas de las ventanas, lo que lograba dar un aura de misterio a todo el recinto. Algunos cuadros con estrellas y un olor a incienso. Fuera de ello, podría ser más el departamento de una estrella de rock que de una mujer gitana.

—¿Así que, aquí empezamos la investigación? —Preguntó John después de curiosear. ¿Sería esa la razón del súbito interés de su amigo por el caso? Aunque Sherlock no era de esas personas que les llama la atención un caso por el estatus de las partes involucradas, más bien por la complejidad del mismo.

—No —Sherlock apreciaba el lugar, pero ya estaba boca abajo, pegado al suelo con un oído sobre la alfombra que cubría buena parte de la sala.

—Pero siempre empezamos en un sitio... — No era queja, pero no estaban siguiendo el método que seguían. ¿Tenían un método? Ahora que John lo meditaba, quizás las cosas estuvieran funcionando de manera diferente por la aparición de Lestrade y Mycroft.

—Claro, solo que este lugar es el principio y el final — Sherlock se había levantado con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Lestrade tenía cara de no entender nada, mientras que Mycroft continuaba curioseando, pero alerta a algo que se les escapaba.

—Yo no veo nada aquí — Y justo cuando había terminado esa frase y parecía que solo habían entrado a un departamento vacó, aparecieron 4 encapuchados para intentar abatirlos. Después de una corta refriega que dio como resultado 4 hombres inconscientes y asegurados bajo las atenta mirada de Lestrade, las quejas de Mycroft de que no le gustaba el trabajo de campo y que Sherlock se acomodara el cabello. Todos siguieron en silencio al menor de los Holmes.

—¿Así que eso es todo? — Preguntó John después de sobarse los nudillos de la mano. Si que había sido un buen golpe.

—Si, todo era demasiado sencillo, después de ver el edificio lo supe de inmediato — Sherlock había agitado la mano en señal de desprecio. Mycrfot había rodado los ojos ante ese despliegue de presunción y Greg consideraba lo difícil que sería anotar las cosas en algún reporte.

—¿Qué supiste? — Si, eran ellos dos solos en ese departamento. Solo Sherlock y John. Lestrade y Mycroft estaban en otro plano dimensional, o eso parecía por la falta de atención hacia ellos del detective consultor y su asociado médico militar.

—Que nuestra prisionera sigue aquí— Y dicho eso, Sherlock sonrió francamente al encontrar una pequeña puerta que parecía llevar a una cava escondida, por debajo del nivel del suelo.

—¡Imposible! — John siguió a Sherlock por inercia.

—Poco probable, pero suficiente. ¿Lo escuchan? — El detective hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apreciara un débil quejido proveniente de la estancia.

Y, cruzando el umbral, la encontraron. La mujer estaba atada a una silla, pero ya no tenía ningún vigilante. Tenia los ojos vendados, pero ningún signo de tortura aparente. Sherlock se apresuro a desamarrarla y a retirarle la venda de los ojos. Sonrió de manera gentil y se alejo de la señora llamando a gestos a John para que la revisara.

—¡Muchas gracias! Ah... ya veo — Mientras John revisaba sus signos vitales, no pudo ver si el comentario que hizo la mujer fue literal o en sentido figurado.

—Nos alegra que este bien señora— Fue lo que dijo John mientras hacia una señal a Sherlock de que todo estaba bien. Mycroft estaba parado "supervisando" y Lestrade hacía llamadas a Scotland Yard. Sherlock simplemente estaba ahí, parado como si nada.

—No a todos— Remarcó la mujer señalando al impasible de Sherlock— Su amigo no es muy sentimental ¿verdad? — Sugirió mientras lo recorría con la mirada.

—No, no lo es. A veces me gustaría que pudiera sentir lo que pasa con los demás... — Se le escapó decir a John. La mujer sonrió enigmáticamente y tomo una de sus manos para darle vuelta y revisar las lineas de la palma del médico. John se quedo helado sin entender que hacía, mientras seguía atento como la mirada de la mujer recorría su mano.

—¡Vaya! Si que te gustan los problemas muchacho — La mujer delimitó una linea que atravesaba la palma por todo el largo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — John no retiro su mano, por que pensaba que le ayudaba a la mujer a superar el dolor. Pero no tenía idea que estaba haciendo y le empezaba a incomodar.

—Tranquilo cariño,solo leo tu mano — John abrió la boca en una protesta que no supo expresar. Pero la curiosidad pico más, y dijo muy bajito para que no lo oyera Sherlock y se burlara de él:

—¿Leer? ¿Ve algo acaso? — John no era fanático del ocultismo, pero su hermana alguna vez lo había inducido a ese mundo, y no le era tan ajeno.

—Si, te gustan los problemas. Vives en un entorno difícil... — La mujer iba a continuar, pero Sherlock se movió con celeridad y casi apartó a John de un jalón de sus manos.

—Señora, con todo respeto. Pero eso es evidente que todo lo que va a decir son solo deducciones bien hechas—Sherlock estaba necio con su punto de que la magia no existía.

—Oh, se lo que intentaras, no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo en intentar desprestigiarme. Pero si fuera fácil no estaría aquí — La mujer solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Yo soy quien vengo por usted, ignore a mi hermano — Mycroft estaba usando su sonrisa política para evitar un desastre. Tenía instrucciones precisas y las iba a cumplir. El que su hermano estuviera involucrado no iba a ser motivo de recibir una llamada de atención.

—Ah, que encantador muchacho. Ya veo el aire de familia. ¿Te mando Bebel supongo? Ella siempre es un encanto — Ante el comentario todos abrieron la boca. Las cosas no eran lo que parecían, de eso estaban seguros.

—Bueno pues, entonces la dejamos. La policía llegará y usted no puede quedar en mejores manos.

—Espere. Sr. Holmes ¿verdad? — La mujer no iba a permitir que ese hombre, que le salvo la vida saliera de su casa así como así. Ella tenía una deuda con él.

—Si. Y no voy a preguntarle como sabe mi nombre— Sherlock se había girado un poco exasperado. Tenía ganas de ir a cenar y esa mujer solo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Bien, si no teme a nada ¿Por que no me presta su palma? — Todos voltearon a ver la reacción del detective consultor. Las mejillas se le pusieron un poco coloradas. El no se iba a acobardar por un simple truco.

—Pero le advierto que yo no me dejo llevar— Menciono antes de darle la mano a la gitana. Sentía como esta le miraba más allá de todo lo que se suponía posible. Suponía que así se sentían los demás con él. Acababa de tener una sensación muy extraña.

—Lo sé. No se preocupe — Menciono la mujer mientras fijaba su vista en las lineas que surcaban esa palma de dedos delgados y largos. Después de unos minutos de observación la señora sonrió.

—Creo que ya se cual es el problema con ustedes dos — Dijo la mujer mientras de manera gentil soltaba la mano del detective que, inmediatamente la puso en su bolsillo.

—¿Con nosotros dos? — Sherlock no entendió a quien se refería hasta que vio que la mujer posaba brevemente la mirada en John.

—Les falta entenderse. En tu mano esta claro como el agua, tu sensibilidad y tu honor— Recitó mientras miraba a John con una compresión infinita—En la tuya —Dijo apuntando a Sherlock — Esta clara tu necedad y tu miedo. Pero no deberían preocuparse, aunque el otro no lo sepa, si lo siente — Dicho eso, la mujer se había cruzado de brazos y le había sonreído a ambos mientras observaba el resultado de sus palabras. Los otros dos hombres habían hecho que no oían nada, señal de que sabían exactamente a que se refería.

—No se que esta... — Intento contestar glaciarmente Sherlock pero evidentemente sorprendido.

—Guarda silencio lindo payo—Hubo algo en su tono autoritario que, soprendentement,e hizo callar al menor de los Holmes— Acérquense ustedes también— Les hizo un ademán a Mycroft y a Lestrade con la mano —Les voy a otorgar una bendición. Me lo agradecerán. — Y diciendo unas palabras extrañas, acompañadas de movimientos con las manos realizó un ritual. Una vez que terminó, se explicó:

—Es mi manera de agradecer el que me hayan rescatado. Tal vez la próxima vez me guardaré algo de lo que vea para que no me persigan.— La mujer sonrió divertida de su chiste, ese no era su estilo claramente — Pero no me arrepiento, me gusta hacer lo necesario para que las personas encuentren a su alma gemela. Y me gusta conocerlas. En eso nos parecemos ojitos de arcoiris — Le sonrió coquetamente a Sherlock. John rió del apodo. Quizás de ahora en adelante así le dijera en privado a su amigo.

—¿Vio nuestro futuro entonces? — Ahora fue el turno de Lestrade de impresionarse. Sintió una extraña energía. Le gustaba pensar que había algo más. Por eso se llevaba bien con John, a pesar de ser un hombre de acción les gustaba creer en magia, en un propósito superior.

—No, solo un poco más de sus corazones. Para ver el futuro necesitaría echarles las cartas* — La mujer rió levemente —Y dudo que este bonito payo de ojitos de arcoiris sea bueno para eso —Mencionó la ver el rostro de Sherlock que rayaba en lo sombrío.

— Y entonces ¿Qué hizo? — Sherlock sabía que esa mujer solo estaba presumiendo de algo que no era capaz de dar.

—Solo les di lo necesario para entender a la persona que aman. Durará hasta la próxima luna llena, así que aprovéchenlo. Aprovechen este regalo — La mujer se había lucido, pero ellos no lo entenderían hasta vivirlo. Tendría una historia muy buena que contarle a Bebel la próxima vez que la viera.

Y con eso, salieron del departamento, mientras la policía llegaba y escuchaban como se organizaban todos. La noche paso tranquila, el detective consultor y su asociado cenaron, y se fueron regresaron a sus cuarteles anti crimen, mejor conocido como el 221B de Baker Street.

—No se que nos hizo esa señora, ¿A qué crees que se refería? —Mencionó el doctor mientras cruzaba el umbral del departamento. John estaba intrigado, le pareció algo fascinante todas las tradiciones gitanas.

—Nada ¿Qué esperabas?— Sherlock ya se había quitado la bufanda, el abrigo y estaba apunto de irse a dormir. No era propenso al cansancio, pero algo tenía que los parpados se le cerraban.

—Bueno, a lo mejor nos dio buena suerte en el amor...— John solo quería que sus citas funcionaran ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Y si estar con Sherlock servía para "entender a la persona que amaba" por una vez en su vida, no sonaba tan mal. Por que normalmente solo servía para ahuyentar al amor.

—Si, sigue soñando Watson— Y con ese sarcasmo, dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. John decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir. Antes de que otra cosa pasara.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba con relativa normalidad. Aunque John se sentía cansado, como si tuviera un peso encima. Muy temprano en la mañana, y según la costumbre Sherlock seguría dormido, Por eso se sorprendió cuandoescuchó gritos provenientes de la recámara de su amigo. Eso era extraño, así que bajo rápidamente.

—¡¿Sherlock, qué te pasa?!—Cuando cruzó el umbral de la habitación del detective consultor, el médico militar se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sherlock estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, gritando cosas inteligibles.

—John, John... — Y se hecho a llorar como un bebé. John abrió los ojos sorprendido, era como si pudiera sentir el sufrimiento de Sherlock. Un poco más intenso que de costumbre. Un momento...

—Sherlock, tranquilo, solo dime ¿Qué sientes? — El corazón comenzó a palpitarle dolorosamente a John en el pechó. Era como si alguien hubiera encendido el switch de la humanidad en Sherlock.

—Siento todo... Tu preocupación, el dolor de la vecina, la alegría del perro... No lo entiendo John, no lo entiendo, solo quiero que pare —Y, en un extraño momento de debilidad se arrojo a los pies de su compañero de departamento. John se quedó helado al contacto, pero estaba acostumbrado a las crisis nerviosas, así que se arrodillo e hizo algo que era impensable: abrazó a Sherlock e intento consolarlo.

—Tranquilo Sherlock, tranquilo, esto es temporal...— John decidió pasar una mano por el suave cabello de su compañero. Era un deseo secreto enredar los dedos en su cabello para ver si era de verdad y no se trataba de una peluca. Oh si, estaba disfrutando de aquello.

—Esa señora nos drogó John, sabía cual era nuestra debilidad — Sherlock no se sentía así de vulnerable desde... nunca se había sentido vulnerable ahora que recordaba.

—Tu debilidad querrás decir... —Susurró John. Sentía el dolor de Sherlock, pero era algo que siempre había sentido. Todas las emociones que a su amigo le faltaban, pasaban por el corazón se John. Si, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza por la intensidad de los sentimientos, pero el placer de ver al siempre poderoso Sherlock hecho ovillo y envuelto en su sábana de humanidad no lo cambiaba por nada.

—¡Eres horrible John! —John no pudo más que reír a la reacción de adolescente del detective consultor. Y fue la risa lo que calmo a Sherlock que, en menos de un segundo pasó a reírse histéricamente como un maníaco. Intentaba infructuosamente calmarlo, cuando oyó la voz de la señora Hudson y percibió que no iba sola. En menos de lo que alguien ice "crimen" ya estaban Lestrade, Mycroft y la señora Hudson en la sala con una cara muy mala. John decidió que no era el mejor momento para atenderlos, por el estado emocional de su amigo, pero de repente había caído en un letargo. Era como un tempano de hielo. ¿Qué ocurría? Lo mejor era averiguarlo.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita señores? — La voz de John parecía más gélida de lo usual. Vaya, ahora él actuaba como su amigo y su amigo como él.

—¡Vaya doctor! No me sorprende el cambio... —Los ojos de Mycroft irradiaban incomodidad y furia. Y todos podían percibirlo.

—Dejalo en paz Fatcroft —Sherlock había recuperado su personalidad. Claro, eso era por que había llegado su hermano y ya podía descargar esos sentimientos en alguien más.

—Sherlock, se que te preocupas por tu hermano, lo siento pero... —Lestrade estaba intentado racionalizar las cosas. Y evitar una tercera guerra mundial

—Un momento¿Lo sientes? — John estaba pensando en que algo raro sucedía. E intuía que tenía que ver con el caso de ayer.

—Si, vine para acá por que no pude dormir. De repente sentía una incomodidad extraña y esta mañana me levante...— Lestrade no entendía de que iban las cosas, solo estaba diciendo que el hilo de sus pensamientos lo habían llevado ahí. Siempre que se atoraba en algo, mecánicamente llegaba preguntarle a Sherlock. Ya era un mal hábito.

—¿Con un dolor de cabeza? Mi cabeza me martillea, por eso estoy aquí—Mycroft también se sentía raro esa mañana. Como si le importara un poco más el mundo.

—Al parecer todos estamos sufriendo de algo—Sherlock ya había pasado al modo racional. Todos ahí, en esa sala, habían contribuido a que sus malestares fueran menos. Una droga, de alguna manera los habían drogado.

—Es lindo, es como si todos se entendieran, como si la empatía estuviera en sus corazones— La señora Hudson estaba en el departamento para ver si alguien decidía tomar un desayuno. No era el ama de llaves, pero siempre había sentido una inclinación especial por cuidar a sus chicos. Eran buenos chicos.

—¿Empatía? — La palabra no cobraba mucho sentido en la cabeza de ninguno. Era ser amable con los demás, no sentirse miserable.

—Ya saben chicos, sentir lo que el otro siente. Recuerdo una amiga que podía decir exactamente la razón por la que un chico rompía con ella … # La señora Hudson sonreía. Conocía a sus muchachos, y sabía la razón por la que la palabra no les sonadab

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó un Mycrfot Holmes a punto de perder la cabeza — ¿Quieren hacerle un favor al mundo y arrancarse la ropa? —Dijo señalando a Sherlock y a John—Ustedes y sus deseos me están martillando la cabeza —Una vez entendida la situación, era fácil exigir que todo eso acabase.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quién es quien siente una insana atracción por Lestrade? —Contestó Sherlock enojado. Toda su vida sin entender sentimientos y de repente estos lo golpeaban con demasiada fuerza. No era nada divertido.

—Chicos, eso no tenían por que...— La señora Hudson estaba segura que con esos cuatro juntos las cosas no iban a parar a buen puerto.

—¡Basta! ¿No hay manera de remediar esto?— Lestrade no quería oír más. No le convenía que nadie oyera más. Si permanecía en esa habitación más tiempo algo terminaría destruyéndose: su cordura, su reputación o un miembro de la familia Holmes. Lo que ocurriera primero.

— A lo mejor podríamos ir a ver a Molly... saber si es solo nosotros o fue parte de algo más grande—Propuso John a pensar de que la idea no le agradaba del todo. Pero tenían que encontrar una solución a todo ese enredo.

—¡Pues yo no quiero aguantar un laboratorio lleno de personas dispuestas a follar a mi hermano!— A Mycroft la empatía lo estaba volviendo agresivo. Y a Sherlock emocional. Lestrade y John estaban más relajados que de costumbre. Cables cruzados, eso era lo que había.

—¡Por supuesto que no Fatcroft! Siento como nadie en esta habitación te quiere ni para eso —Sherlock estaba indignado, por que sabía que su hermano podría tener razón, y eso no le agradaba.

—Chicos, dejen de pelear... — La señora Hudson estaba enterada de todo, por eso no quería que alguien saliera lastimado.

—Sra Hudson, no se meta. Se que su compasión es sincera, pero eso no es algo que me agrade—Sherlock estaba siendo solo un poco más rudo que de costumbre. Oh, sensibilidad. Una de esas cosas innecesarias que habían invadido su sistema.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a esa señora para que estemos así? — Quiso saber Lestrade. Entendía como era que Sherlock irritaba a todos, pero ahora lo podía sentir y eso no era bueno.

—¡Nada! Ella dijo que nos hacía este regalo. Que durará hasta al próxima luna. Eso es dentro de un día —Recordó oportunamente Sherlock

—¿Y esto será lo único? —Mycrfot ya se estaba comenzando a calmar. No era momento de averiguar si había sido droga u otra cosa, ya sabía el resultado final del experimento, no necesitaba más que algunos datos adicionales.

—Pues... No. Dijo que podríamos desarrollar "lo necesario para entender a la persona que amamos" —Reflexiono John. No sonaba tan mal. Un momento...¿Qué implicaba que los cuatro hombres hubieran tenido esa "bendición"?

—¿A qué se refiere? — Quiso saber Lestrade. Sonaba a que la mujer si había visto más allá de todos ellos.

—No lo sé, solo espero que ninguno sea piromániaco—Refunfuño Sherlock. Decidieron separarse en dos grupos, Mycroft y Lestrade irían a al casa del primero a montar guardia mientras Sherlock y John se quedaban ahí en Baker Street. Acordaron no salir, y tener el mínimo de contacto con la gente, ninguno quería sentir los instintos homicidas que los comentarios ácidos de Sherlock despertaba en los demás.

Una vez que se fueron, la tarde paso como de costumbre. Excepto por que Sherlock estaba de mal humor. A momentos se sonrojaba, a momentos palidecía. John no quería reír, pero sentía una cruel satisfacción (que esperaba no llegara a sentir Sherlock) de que su compañero de apartamento, por una vez en su vida sintiera lo difícil que era la convivencia con él. Que entendiera lo que era tener un corazón que latía de amor, de desesperanza, de ira, que estaba vivo en su pecho. Que entendiera que quizás sus sentimientos eran confusos por alguna buena razón. Watson mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba.

—John, me siento terrible— Después de un par de horas en donde John intentaba calmarse leyendo una novela, Sherlock decidió hablar. Estaba un poco pálido y parecía que pasara por una fiebre, ya que las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

—Si, definitivamente no te ves bien. Pero bueno, bienvenido al mundo humano—John ni siquiera despego la vista de su novela. No entendía muy bien de que trataba por que había sido lo primero que tomó y por que se sentía incomodo e intentaba ocultarlo. A él también le recorría una sensación por todo el cuerpo. Tal vez era todo el deseo que se había acumulado en esa habitación, como tuvo a bien mencionar el mayor de los Holmes. Pero, ¿A quién le pertenecía? A John le había tomado poco tiempo separar sus sentimientos de los que le llegaban de como si fuera una antena. Pero su amigo parecía que no lo estaba pasando muy bien con ese tema.

—Tengo calor, mucho calor... Jawn...— Sherlock parecía enfermo. John quiso revisarlo como médico. No quería que en su conciencia cargara el hecho de que muriera de sentimientos el detective consultor más frío del mundo.

—Me imagino...— Y dicho eso, se levantó para hacerle una revisión que no estaba de más.

—No, no lo entiendes. Ahora no solo lo sé, puedo sentir. Es como si los pensamientos cobraran vida. La tristeza, la alegría. Perdoname... —Sherlock miraba intensamente a John mientras este contaba su pulso que se había acelerado levemente.

—Yo... —John tomó una pausa. Sherlock debía sentirse fatal para pedir disculpas.

—No sabía que te sentías así — La mirada del menor de los Holmes era de desaliento. No era que jamás en la vida hubiera sentido algo, pero ahora sentía a los demás. Como si la luz hubiera llegado a su cabeza. Ya no eran las acciones los motivadores, si no los sentimientos. Tenía un mapa completo de todo el que lo rodeaba, y así mismo, comprendía lo que nunca había querido entender.

—Sherlock, yo también puedo sentirlo. Tus sentimientos —John, aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Sherlock sentía correr a través de él la energía de su compañero de piso. Sus sentimientos eran erráticos, como una lámpara que se prendiera y se apagara, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para alumbrar a la más profunda de las obscuridades.

—¿Todos? — Las mejillas de Sherlock se tornaron más rojas de lo que estaban previamente. En su mente, en esas pocas horas, había surgido ideas poderosas que lo hacían marearse. Cosas que no podía decirle a nadie, pero que, irónicamente todos podían percibir. Necesidad, necesidad de algo que jamás pensó necesitar. Eso había hecho que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara hasta hacerlo sudar.

—La gran mayoría. Me cuesta trabajo identificar de quien es cada sentir —Era el turno del ex militar para ponerse nervioso.

—John... ¿Harías algo por mi? —Por alguna razón, la respiración de Sherlock se había vuelto un poco más rápida de lo usual con esa proposición.

—Si, ya sabes que si...— ¿Por qué sentía que la energía había cambiado en la habitación? No,de seguro eran imaginaciones de John.

—¿Podrías tocarme? — Los ojos iridiscentes escondían una verdad sin decir. No era que esos sentimientos no fueran suyos, era que nunca había podido decirlos. Ahora las palabras abandonaban su boca con una facilidad inusual.

—Claro no veo... —John se tardo unos segundos en entender el significado de esas palabras —Oh... yo —¿Qué rayos pasaba? El juego estaba cambiando a otra cosa.

—No te preocupes. Si te molesta tanto entonces, ¿Puedo yo tocarte? —Había un brillo obscuro detrás de las pupilas de Sherlock. Y el no quería llegar a eso, pero se sentía terrible y sabía que era la única solución. Lo sentía. Y quizás así acabaran de una vez con todas las farsas, los problemas y las incomodidades.

—Yo...—John se tardo demasiado en negar algo que no sabía si tenía el valor de negar. El deseo lo recorría, suyo o ajeno no tenía ni idea, pero le estaba nublando el juicio. ¿A eso se refería con el favor?. John les había mentido a todos, la mujer le había susurrado algo antes de salir, le había dicho "los gitanos creemos en las almas gemelas. Tu problema es que la tuya jamás se dará cuenta si no le ayudamos" y le guiñó un ojo. Ella lo sabía, había visto a Sherlock en las lineas de su mano pero, ¿Sería esto un delirio momentáneo o el detonante de algo más? El miedo, la expectación, todo se agolpaba dentro de sus venas. Fuera el resultado que fuera, sería cuestión del momento. Suspiro con resignación. Nunca le había podido negar nada a ese hombre. Y Sherlock tomo el suspiro y su silencio como una afirmación.

Sherlock se paro y con un tembloroso dedo recorrió suavemente el cuello de John. El militar solo se quedaría ahí, sin moverse, esperando a que la curiosidad de Sherlock quedara satisfecha y rogaba que fuera lo único que quisiera satisfacer. Pero no pudo dejar de abrir los labios al sentir el contacto de la fría yema con su piel. Y suspiró involuntariamente. Y se estremeció bastante. Le estaba dando la espalda concienzudamente a Sherlock, no quería que sus ojos reflejaran lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Por donde lo viera estaba mal. No era la respuesta, lo sabía. Solo era un experimento, se dijo.

Sherlock delimitaba con suavidad su cuello, y su hombro expuesto por la playera. Podía sentir su aliento en la oreja. "No digas nada por favor. No me mires al rostro" era todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Si, el también podía sentir el deseo recorriéndole el cuerpo, y estaba seguro que era el suyo.

—John...—La voz de Sherlock era un roncó susurró. La grave invitación a hacer algo prohibido. El detective no entendía que era eso. Había pasado una vida ignorando el contacto físico, y ahora las manos le picaban por tener cada centímetro de la piel de su... ¿amigo? debajo de su tacto. No pudo evitar preguntarse si, después de acallar esas ansias locas serian amigos. ¿O todo esto era parte de lo que había absorbido en esas horas?¿Era una antena para la lujuria o eran sus propios deseos cristalizados? En su mente halló rápidamente esa respuesta. Y cuando lo hizo, quiso ir más lejos. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar, o pedir perdón, lo que ocurriera primero.

Giró suavemente a John por los hombros, y pudo ver en su cara la sorpresa. Pero no había rechazo, solo algo que no definía bien. No lo pensó dos veces antes de estampar sus labios en los del médico militar.

A John la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. En un momento Sherlock estaba invadiendo todo, su espacio personal, su mente, su conciencia. No entendía ni sus sentimientos, pero cada respiro que daba lo empujaba más y más lejos.

Sus dedos viajaron a la camisa de su amigo en algún momento. Quería que él sintiera esa toque eléctrico que había comenzado con una simple yema en su piel. No se dio cuenta el momento en que había dejado de respirar y había comenzado a inhalar de manera errática. Sherlock aprovechó la pausa para posar su boca en el cuello de John, y este, estaba tan inundado de sentimientos, de flamas que lo consumían por dentro que poco que dijo cuando salió un gemido audible y sin control de su boca.

Sherlock se detuvo en el acto y lo vio. John tenía las mejillas rosadas, la boca hinchada y los ojos cerrados en una expresión de éxtasis. ¿Era eso lo que provocaba el deseo? Sintió su propio deseo concentrarse en el punto en donde John había puesto sus manos en contacto con su piel. Las había colocado por arriba de su cinturón, en su abdomen.

—John yo...— Sherlock quiso dar un paso lejos. No quería perder a su amigo. No por sentimientos, eso era impensable. Pero John no lo dejo avanzar ni dos centímetros. Abrió los ojos, un azul cargado de las flamas que lo consumían. ¿A quién engañaban? Ambos querían eso. No importaba si era por ese día, por deseo ajeno o por propio. Lo querían ambos. Ese misterioso poder se los hacía saber. ¿Y si lo utilizaba para que el otro entendiera? No había necesidad, Sherlock entendería.

—No se te ocurra ni decir nada. Solo callate y besáme —John pegó su cuerpo a Sherlock para que entendiera que quien juega con fuego, se quema. Para eso y para que se enterara lo que tanta energía había hecho por su entrepierna.

Su amigo dudo unos momentos, pero en cuanto tomo la resolución, regreso a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de John. Le tiro de un jalón la playera y uso su afilada lengua usada que normalmente ocupaba para decirle sarcasmos a su hermano, para recorrer centímetro a centímetro de la piel que había descubierto. Y si alguien sabía usar una lengua era Sherlock. Ahora ambos sabían que podía hacer otras cosas que no fuera insultar.

El silencio hablaba más que todos esos sentimientos inconfesados. Cada beso decía "quedate conmigo". Cada gemido significa "te necesito." Pecado o no, los sentidos estaban llenos de la proclamación de ese amor.

Los botones de la camisa de Sherlock quedaron en algún lugar de la sala, el cinturón en alguna parte del pasillo, los pantalones de John en la cocina. Si, sería una muy buena evidencia en la mañana sin duda. Le sería muy fácil a la señora Hudson hacerse una idea como funcionaban las cosas. Adiós a la excusa de "no ser gay" Y eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

En cuanto la espalda de John acabó en el colchón que pertenecía a la cama de la habitación del menor de los Holmes, pudo sentir el cuerpo del detective temblar.

—She-Sherlock... no...—Watson intentaba formar algo coherente, pero hacía muchos minutos no tenía el aire suficiente para respirar. Quería decir "no te preocupes". No estaba muy seguro si había que preguntar más cosas, no estaba seguro de nada, solo que, le debía a una gitana el evitar pasar por una dolorosa confesión y un más doloroso rechazo.

—Tiemblo por que es demasiado... no por otra cosa...—Sherlock logró componerse un poco. Era una imagen lamentable ahí, con toda su pálida piel descubierta, llena a decir verdad de algunos cardenales por haber dicho cosas incomodas a los demás, sus rizos alborotados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos brillantes.

—Sherlock yo... nosotros...— John se tomó un minuto de respiro, aprovechando la duda de el detective consultor. El no quería dañar el futuro, o el presente

—Nosotros somos almas gemelas, por eso estamos conectados. Y por eso me voy a dar el lujo de...— Sherlock había subido seductoramente a la cama por sobre John. Y lo había aprisionado de un solo movimiento bajo su peso.

—¿De que hablas?— Interrumpió el médico con una ceja levantada. Estaba un poco más concentrado en recuperar el aliento para lo que se aproximaba. Pero al menos ya podían articular palabra.

— La gitana lo dijo — Fue lo que menciono Sherlock antes de atacar el lóbulo de su compañero de piso. Los pantalones le estorbaban para sus propósitos desde hacía algunos minutos, pero estaba muy entretenido explorando un nuevo terreno.

—¿Y le crees? — Preguntó John después de soltar un ligero suspiro. Ese hombre lo iba a matar, en más de un sentido de esa expresión.

—¿Cuando he creído en la magia? — Sherlock se apartó de su tarea para imponer una de sus miradas de "señor todo lo sé y soy superior" bien conocidas.

—Nunca, por eso me sorprende tu reacción— John aprovecho la pequeña distracción para poner sus manos en los costados del menor de los Holmes.

—Oh, ella solo vio lo enamorado que estoy de ti— Sherlock sonreía mientras con sus manos recorría la mejilla de su amigo. Tener los sentimientos de todo el mundo le habían dado a notar ese detalle. No era que no lo supiera, solo que ahora estaba confirmado por esas ansias locas de arrancarle la ropa a su compañero de cuarto. Y no necesitaba una amenaza de bomba para ello.

—Estas diciendo que... — Un momento. Que alguien hiciera algo, por que "Don sociópata" acababa de abrir su corazón. ¡Se había confesado! Una parte de John habría apreciado más el gesto si no estuviera deseando que dejara de hablar y comenzara a actuar.

—Fácil. Si me amas, no hables— Y Sherlock continuo prodigando caricias y besos sueltos. John respondió a cada uno, lleno de cosas que jamás había sentido. Muchas mujeres y solo un hombre. Lo que demostraba que solo necesitaba de una persona para cambiar su vida.

Sherlock toco cada uno de los huecos de su compañero de cuarto. Su lengua, sus manos, su boca dejaron un rastro en la piel de John. John respondió fervientemente hasta que ambos quedaron saciados. Uno había llenado su curiosidad de experiencias, el otro había llenado su corazón de memorias. Pero los dos habían sentido que, con o sin magia, hubieran adivinado como funcionaba el otro. Pero tenían que darle las gracias a esa gitana. La empatía los había vuelto mejores seres humanos, ni quien lo negara por un momento.

A la mañana siguiente no se podían ni mover. Lo que los criminales más peligrosos de Inglaterra no habían logrado en años, ellos se habían encargado de lograrlo en cuestión de un par de horas. Iban a quedarse ahí, por que no tenían ni como pararse. Por eso ni los sorprendió que a la luz del día, ambos estuvieran cubiertos de sospechosas marcas que delataban la actividad de la noche pasada.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Mycroft y Lestrade? —Preguntó John mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sherlock. Le robaría de su shampoo, por que era aun más suave de lo que parecía.

— No me interesa—Contestó con simpleza Sherlock recargando más la cabeza en el pecho de John. Se sentía delicioso los dedos por su cabello.

—¿En serio? ¿No te preocupas como se sientan o si...?—John no sabía como hacer la pregunta delicadamente.

—¿Si están teniendo sexo salvaje mientras el mundo de desmorona?No. Se que empezaron casi al llegar al departamento de mi hermano— Dos podían jugar al juego de las cámaras escondidas. Y eso había sido de utilidad, por que hacía varios meses había podido chantajear a Mycroft con el dato. Pero prefería evitar ver escenas desagradables. Mycroft y Lestrade jugando a quien sabe que cosas no era un buen dato para dejar en su palacio mental.

—¿Qué? —Mucha información para una sola noche. John ahora sabía que los Holmes si sentían. Pero como todo en esa vida, eran demasiado. Su cadera adolorida atestiguaba de ello.

—Digamos que tengo otro tanto de adivino— Y guiñó el ojo como solo él lo sabía hacer.

—¿Y que vamos hacer con lo de sentir a los demás hasta esta noche? —John estaba tan cansado y tan desconcentrado que no había sentido más que su propio dolor muscular.

—Tengo algunas ideas, solo hace falta ponerlas en práctica. —Y dicho eso se dispuso a sacar la fusta de su armario. Y John no necesito ser un gitano o sentir lo mismo que el detective consultor para saber por donde iba la idea.

" _ **Fin."**_

*Echar o tirar las cartas. Manera coloquial de decir que se práctica la cartomancia. Significa usar las barajas de tarot para leer el futuro.


End file.
